Zombies
by monsieuretmademoiselle
Summary: You and your two friends, Oliver and Al are trapped by zombies. You give yourself up only to be saved by someone you've never seen. He offers to help. 2P!Canada x Reader. Drabble. Rated for slight gore and language.


I wrote this when I was extremely sick so it is sort of...odd. But whatever! I hope you enjoy.

-Monsieur

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 2P! Hetalia characters, I only own the plot and zombies.

* * *

**New Guy**

There was so many of them. They growled and snarled, slowly breaking through the glass. They had wised up, picking up rocks and smashing them against the thick doors to the restaurant. You stood back with Oliver and Al, none of us sure what to do.

"Are you sure you don't have anymore bullets?" You asked, looking to them quickly but then back to the dead who had risen. Their eyes were a sickly yellow, some with faces torn, teeth smashed or fully exposed up passed their gums. Each had a different, festering wound that could not be cured.

"I'm pretty damn sure the empty click means the gun is out of bullets. And I sort of dropped my bag of other guns outside with the cannibals when they were chasing us. So...I'm sure," Al snapped, glaring at the 'cannibals' as the glass began to form spiderwebs from the middle and spreading quickly. "So what's the plan?" He asked.

"We don't have one," You responded and noted out of the corner of your eye, Oliver inching closer to Al and him putting his arm around the smaller. Oliver's bottom lip was wobbling and tears were in his pink/blue eyes and you cursed yourself for getting everyone into this stupid pickle.

Now how to get out?

You looked around, hoping for something, anything. But nothing caught your eye. This was a simple suburb restaurant, selling mostly hotdogs and the occasional hamburger. Maybe you could fry something up and throw it in the opposite direction.

Nevermind.

Dumb idea.

You racked my fresh, meaty brain for something to do. A way to get out. A way to distract them...

Maybe you could run headfirst into the lot so Oliver and Al could escape. You have nothing left to live for. Vanya is somewhere out there, among the hoard and ready to pick you dry. They had a future. Well, whatever a future could be made out of this little hellhole. You could buy them time. Get them out with your screams.

Sounds like a good enough plan.

You took in a deep breath, savoring your last moments.

"Al, I need a favor." You didn't look at him but could feel those auburn eyes boring holes into the side of your face.

"Depends on the favor."

"I need you to get Oliver out of here when I say so. You got it? Don't let him go for nothing. You will hear me scream but that'll be gone soon enough." You bit your bottom lip, could already see the wheels turning in both of their heads before Oliver said something, or rather, shouted:

"You expect me to just leave you here?! Are you insane?!" Oliver broke away from Al's hold and you turned to look at him.

His eyes were still full of tears but anger zipped at you quicker than light and you took a step back unconsciously. It was to save him.

To save what he always wanted to be and what he will become.

He wouldn't forget you.

At least you wouldn't die in vain. You have something to give yourself up for. You know You can do this. . . He'll remember You.

"I'm sorry, Oli, but you don't have a choice." You looked up at Al, his eyes glinting in the small amount of light. An unfamiliar emotion shone within them but you brushed it off when he nodded at you. He would get him out.

That's all that matters.

You turned away from them and heard Oliver gasp when Al grabbed his arm and began pulling him to the back. You watched as the glass was so close to shattering and every undead was staring at you. Like they knew you were giving yourself up for them. Like they knew your plan.

And they were excited.

With so many of them, meals don't just waltz right down the street anymore to grab the mail. They have to hunt.

Your trapped like an animal, there's no way out and now your ready to protect your cubs.

"Go!" You shouted and heard Oliver scream as Al pulled him into the back room, his voice fading and pans clattering as he tried to get away from Al.

"_!" You heard him shout until it was quiet, except for the blood pounding in your ears and the repetitive growl coming from before you.

Then, the glass shattered and they all limped at you. You stepped back, trying to continue the distance. The longer it took for them to get you, the better. That'd give Oliver and Al more time.

"Come and get me, you ugly pieces of shits!" You laughed and mocked, running up narrow stairs to a small balcony that went further up. The little restaurant was apart of a weird apartment complex and you wanted to get to the top.

The undead followed you, reaching out and one almost nicked your shirt, another snagged a piece of your hair but you never stopped running. Even when you were running out of breath.

You opened a random door, ran in and closed it, bolting it. It wouldn't hold them, they'd get in in a snap and you'd be next. You stepped back, and back into the darkness of the apartment you were in. It was small and you didn't have time to look at the bareness of it, or see the clothes scattered about when you suppose a door behind you slammed open, just as the one before you crashed and the undead were limping for you again.

You had enough time to hear a dark chuckle and then you were pushed out of the way, a man with a large two sided ax came forward, slicing back and forth, side to side, up and down. He didn't let up and the undead just fell as he chopped off their head or split it in half.

You stared at this man in awe.

He was tall, broad shouldered and well muscled. His arms held pale scars on his mealy skin and you watched as the muscles in his back and arms moved as he arched the ax and swung it to and fro, killing many a zombie. They fell.

And fell.

And you did nothing but stand back and watch like a dumb blonde bimbo.

You weren't helpless!

Or, not normally. You don't have a weapon, or else you'd help him.

When enough were gone, the man turned and you saw a shine in his eyes in the darkness before he grabbed your arm and hauled you down the stairs you had raced up.

Many of the zombies have retreated, hearing the battle and knowingly stepping away. Knowing their fate. But those up above had been too hungry to do much else than attempt to fight for their fast food.

"Who are you?" You asked when he finally began to slow down and you two were outside in the cool air, heading in the same direction Oliver and Al went.

"Matthew." He turned to face you and gave you a smirk. He picked a towel from his pocket and wiped his face clean of the blood that had splattered on him and you just about fell back in shock and wanted to run because hot damn this guy was gorgeous and there was no way in hell those zombies wouldn't have been able to catch this fine hot piece of ass because it was smoking and ready to be nibbled.

Did you just think that of the captain of S.S. Dreamboat?

Why yes, yes you did.

Because, ladies and gentlemen, this man was gorgeous. Truly. With pure violet iris's, blonde hair, angular jaw, slightly curved nose and full lips. . .This man was a God. A God who had saved you. Perhaps your prayers were answered. You were finally picked up by a man worthy of your mating call.

You were about to give it when his newly clean hand extended to you and you clasped it with your own, shaking it softly.

"And you? I didn't catch your name."

"Perhaps because I didn't give it."

"True enough," Matthew looked away for a moment, scanning the area, making sure no ugly brutes were making their way here. "Do I get to learn a new thing today or are you going to make me work for it?" He smiled again and his dazzlingly white straight teeth caught you surprised.

"I'm _." You smiled softly and he bit his bottom lip, looking up at the darkening sky.

"We better get going. I saw your friends. We can follow them if you'd like?"

You watched him with squinted eyes. He's new. Unfamiliar. A stranger and yet he saved your ass and wants to help you out? Who even does that now-a-days? You know, what with the new brainy-joe on the menu.

But, you decided to give it a try.

You'd keep my suspicions on alert and drive him away with your mad skills if he showed an ounce of betrayal.

For now, though...

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

Having a body guard didn't sound too bad right about now.


End file.
